The invention relates to bicycles having two seats in closely spaced tandem relationship and particularly to apparatus for permitting each of the riders to contribute pedalling action to a conventional chain and sprocket drive.
The prior art includes various means by which two people may be seated on a bicycle. Most commonly a package rack disposed over the rear wheel is utilized as a second seat. Less common but also relevant is the apparatus shown in Ridgway, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,342 issued Aug. 16, 1955. That patent shows a journal clamp on the support for the primary seat which carries a generally horizontal bar to support a second seat. The prior art includes various apparatus which is that shown in Sykes, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,425 issued Mar. 7, 1967 which provides an axial extension to a conventional pedal. In this form of the apparatus one rider positions his feet on the inboard portion of each pedal and the other rider positions his feet on the outboard portion of each pedal. Such apparatus has not been widely accepted because it is relatively cumbersome to use. Another apparatus having some similarity is shown in Lofquist, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,235 issued Oct. 16, 1934. That apparatus uses two pedals joined on a bar which is carried by the crank of the bicycle. The pedals are joined by the spring. Such apparatus has not been widely accepted because of its relative complexity.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will enable a second bicycle rider to contribute a portion of the power to pedal a bicycle and which will be simple to use as well as to manufacture.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be functionally satisfactory so that it will be widely accepted in facilitating the sale of relatively inexpensive bicycles having the capabilities of so-called "bicycles built for two" at a greatly reduced cost.